Plastic drive fasteners of various configurations are found in the art classified within the U.S. Patent Office as classes 24/73 and 85/5; more particularly particular reference should be made to the patent to Edwin Grant Swick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,279 issued May 14, 1974 and assigned to the common assignee of the present invention. Such fasteners while suitable for many applications have a single inherent problem, namely, the insertion force for installing the fastener in an aperture or bore of a work piece is substantially equal to the force required for removal of the fastener from such an aperture or bore. In some applications it has been found desirable to provide a fastener which can be readily installed but which requires an excessive amount of force to remove same.